Cor Vous Transcript Stream 2018-11-21
Cor Vous Transcript 2018/11/20 - Developing Anna's Personality (Anna is a mute female character with brown ear, Brown wings, and long ears. She also wears goggles on top of her head and relatively short) Anna enters an extravagant casino glimmering from the crystal covered ceiling to the ceaselessly glittering lights and sounds of the floor. The Bodyguards check the guests one by one for weapons or anything else that may bring harm to the facility and its other guests. As Anna also prepares to enter, Oblivious also gets inspected for any potential weapons. When she mentions that she could self-destruct and if that could be considered a weapon, she gets escorted aside. A messenger also appears mentioning that he has a message for Satchi, the other bodyguard escorts him as well. As Anna awaits her turn to be inspected at the door, her eyes wonders at the extravagant lighting, one of the guards greets her as she gets inspected and asks what brings her here. she writes with one of her feathers, "gambling" as the guard finishes checking her. Anna heads to the cash cage as she is greeted by one of the guests. Leyley compliments Anna of her wings as the cashier finishes changing her money for tokens. Anna surveys her surroundings as she notices that the guests seems to be a variety of beings from devils, to cyborgs, and even humans roams the casino floor. Anna then heads to the bar for a drink as she requests for a shot of something strong. The Barkeeper gives her a shot of whiskey, as requested. Anna wonders the casino floor as she greets and listen in on the idle chatter happening. Eventually, Anna greets a short white devil and asks him how come no one seems to be gambling. The devil explains that the concert floor isn't open yet and that may have affected the mood to gamble. He also points out the gambler and told Anna to ask him for any further questions. Anna heads to the gambler as he seems to be talking to a detective about a missing girl that the gambler has been taking care of. After a long discussion, the gambler attends to the guests at a roulette table as Anna joins Leyley. Anna seems to be on a roll as she continues to win. Leyley mentions about a pumpkin being here as she heads to the entrance. Anna goes back to the bar and requests for a $200 whiskey straight shot. Frustrated by the small shot she got for $200, she drinks and complained that the staff is "untrained." Anna wonders around once more as a blue dressed elf greets her as he noticed her magic feathers and its conveniences. The elf introduces as Vinc as he continues to inquire what she may be . Anna replies of being a Harpy and continues to complain about no one gambling. The elf explains that most of the guests of the Purple Lotus tends not to gamble much, but instead, chat most of the time. Anna finds it odd as another person cuts into their conversation to greet the elf. As they continue to converse, Anna asks what the Purple Lotus really is. Elf admits that the Purple Lotus originally was just a bar, but now has been upgraded in class to more than just a drinking establishment. Anna continues to ask if the Purple Lotus is rich, but Elf seems to question that himself. One of the establishment guards greets Vince and asks if he was alright from Lichbane's Attack. Apparently, Lichbane seem to be a devil that had assaulted the guests as the guard assured they had captured him and sent him to jail. Satchi confirms the guard's words as he enters the conversation. Satchi seems to be the Purple Lotus's owner/manager as he continues on to greet the guests. Rebel stops by and talks about his past and discusses about the new nightclub he is running with JoeyBagels. Rebel also mentions that Joey has engaged with Lanfear, supposedly being a third wife. Anna questions that and Rebel confirms he does have 2 other wives. Vince and Rebel continues on discussing about a mercenary group that has been causing problems led by Sora and they should be weary. Vince admits that he is a magician and performs some magic for Rebel. Rebel seems pleased and offers Vince to perform at his club called the "Neko Nightclub" Vince considers it and continues on their discussion. As Rebel leaves, Vince tells that Anna that Rebel is here to steal customers. Anna replies with "why not kick him?" Vince chuckles and mentions that he's not a manager and Rebel does not seem to bring harm to anyone . Someone appears at center stage and they head towards the stage. As they enjoy the dancing entertainment Oblivious greets Anna and asks if she knows about what happened with the Lichbane incident before getting interrupted as Oblivious pulled aside......... (wasn’t able to finish) Youtube: Anna's Development Purple Lotus Category:Cor Vous Stream Transcripts